1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device; more particularly, the invention relates to a mobile communication device having a metal frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of wireless communication technology, various types of mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and notebooks, have been continuously launched and upgraded, and requirements for functions and exterior design of the mobile communication devices also become more and more diversified to satisfy consumers' needs. For instance, in consideration of the requirements for exceptional looks and exquisite appearances, most of the existing mobile communication devices are designed to have a metal texture, e.g., to be equipped with metal back covers or metal frames.
Nonetheless, since the radiation characteristics of antennas are apt to be affected by the surrounding metal objects, the metal frame design of the mobile communication devices often poses a negative impact on the communication quality of the mobile communication devices. That is, even though the appearance design with the metal texture brings a sense of fashion to the mobile communication devices, the metallic appearance is very much likely to hinder the antenna design and impair the communication quality of the mobile communication devices.